bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Koyanagi Shihoin
Koyanagi Shihoin is a female Shinigami the Lieutenant of the Second Division and the Onmitsukido within the Gotei 13. By her great great grandmother, Rukia Kuchiki, she is related to the Kuchiki Clan, and she married Akamatsu Shihoin, the great great grandson of Yoruichi Shihoin; she is also distantly related to the Goldsmith Clan. She has thirteen brothers and sixteen sisters. As the eldest child, she was in line to become the head of the Kuchiki Clan, the second woman to ever do so after Rukia, but she willingly gave up that to marry the man who she was in love with, which made her inelligable to lead the Clan, even though the Kuchiki's and Shihoin's have a good relationship. Appearance Koyanagi is a petite woman, thin, slender, and short. Her hair, long, black, and flowing, almost reaches her feet, and is wider than her actual body, with several strands often dangling in front of her body. She wars a dark sleeveless mini dress with a whit ecollar and a red tie, along with a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, all of which whenever she isn't doing her Shinigami duties. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes adorns herself in a long, dark coat in battle. When in Lieutenant's meetings or on a mission, she covers her normal clothes in her black Lieutenant's hayori, which has her Lieutenant badge strapped by string on her left side, and her Second Division badge on the right. Personality Koyanagi is quiet and reserved most of the time. In fact, some have called her unapproachable due to always having a sad scowl on her face, and almost never going out of her way to interact with others. However, she does like other people. She has just always been isolated emotionally due to her strict upbringing as the heir to the Kuchiki Clan. Even after she married into the Shihoin Clan, which caused her forced isolation to be eliminated completely, but she has found it difficult to come out of her shell. Joining the Gotei 13 and rising to the rank of Lieutenant, and also having desire to become Captain, is part of her plan to open up her heart, but it's been a very slow process. Her quiet and reserved nature, however, aids her immensely when it comes to her job as an assassin. She's one of the ten best assassins in the Onmitsukido, and Kamiya Toshimichi, her Captain, suggests that part of the reason is because of how quiet that she is, there's no way that she'd ever allow her position to be compromised. Koyanagi is a pacifist by nature. When she's on an assassin misison, she usually tries to end her enemy's life as quickly and painlessly as possible; when sh's on a normal Shinigami mission, she will usually attempt to end the conflict without fighting, but she isn't naive, and is willing to fight and kill as much as she has to if necessary. This pacifism was instilled into her by her mother, Ohori Kuchiki; however, where she differs from her mother is that her mother is almost incapable of harming others. She can, to defend herself or her loved ones, if she's really pushed far, but it takes a long time. Because of this, she was expelled from Shino Academy when she was younger. Koyanagi actively took this example and altered her own personal beliefs, desiring to end conflicts without battle, but realizing that this isn't always possible. Koyanagi doesn't have a very good relationship with most of her family members. The reason is because of her marriage to Akamatsu Shihoin, which made her unable to one day lead the Kuchiki Clan. Her father, in particular, Takuya Kuchiki, while willing to chat with her if he needs to, such as whenever she returns to the Kuchiki Mansion to talk with him about mission details, but it's strictely buisness, he has basically disowned her as his daughter. Most of her 29 siblings are on the same page as him, but there are a few exceptions. Her mother still loves her, but chooses to not talk with her that often as to not anger Takuya. The biggest exception is Ine Kuchiki, one of her younger sisters. She is still too young to enter Shino Academy, but some day she wants to join Second Division under her big sister, who she looks up to and admires. She even gave Koyanagi a small charm to remember her by since they don't see each other that often anymore, which Koyanagi ties, using a small string, to the end of the handle of her Zanpakuto. She also loves her sister; she would often take care of her when she was younger, and gets angered whenever someone insults, steals, or attempts to damage the charm which Ine gave to her. She also has a good relationship with Byakuya Kuchiki, her great grandfather. While he doesn't seem to particularly like her, at least not outwardly, he doesn't reject her because of her decision to leave the clan. Koyanagi, however, looks up to and admires him. She consideres him to be one of the legendary Shinigami of a time way before her own, and is proud by the fact that she's one of her predecessors. She also looks up to Rukia Kuchiki in a similar way, but has never met Rukia due to her defection to the Human World, which she is rarely able to visit; she does, however, want to one day meet Rukia, who is her Great Great Aunt. Koyanagi considers her Captain to be somewhat of a mentor, partially due to his age and experience. He not only trains her in the killing and assassination arts, and in the hopes of her one day achieving Bankai, but he also helps her, in any way that he can, to come out of her shell and open herself up emotionally. She considers him to be the father-figure which she lost after her real father decided that he didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore as a family member. He is very strict and can get angry, but she is always obediant whenever they are training together. She has always reached the point where he does allow her to question him, within reason. In addition to all of that, she deeply loves her husband, Akamatsu Shihoin. The two met in Shino Academy, when Akamatsu was a senior and she was just a freshmen. The two were friends and comrades for along time, but several years after they graduated started seeing each other, which angered her father immensely. The Shihoin Clan, however, were more than happy to welcome her in her family, so she considers them to be more familial than her actual biological family. Her and Akamatsu are very close; she isn't too keen on showing affection in public, but while in private he's one of the few people that she's able to open up to and become rather chatty, the other one being her sister Ine, and, to a lesser extent, Kamiya Toshimichi. Being quiet and reserved, Koyanagi doesn't show anger very often. Most of the time she keeps her emotions and worries bottled up inside, and even when she does become enraged, it's usually presented passive aggressively. When her sister Ine was captured by an Arrancar, she showed no anger at all. No facial expression, no body language, nothing to indicate that she was at all worried about her, which led others who didn't know her very well think of her as a cold hearted bitch. However, later that night she met with her husband and her Captain, and the three of them gathered some other Shinigami to go and locate her, with Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku's permission. Another example is when her father, in a rage, grabbed the trinket that Ine gave her off of the end of her sword and threw it to the ground. Instead of crying, or yelling at him, she just stood up, raised her spiritual pressure, and glared at him, looking him directly in the eyes; and after awhile, without saying a word, she just turned and walked away, not wanting to start a fight with a fellow Shinigami, quickly grabbing the trinket again before she left. Koyanagi values family, but her definition of family is different than some others. She doesn't believe in the phrase blood is thicker than water, a phrase which means that family which is related to you by blood is always the most important. This is entirely due to the majority of the Kuchiki family rejecting her after she decided to marry into the Shihoin Clan. She believes that you can choose your family, and that people who aren't related to you by blood can become family if they care about you enough. The obvious one is her husband, but there's also her Captain, who is like a father figure. She does still love her mother Ohori and her sister Ine, but that has little to do with the fact that she's related to them by blood, and more with the fact that they didn't resent her because of the decision that she made. Because of this, she also tends to get angry with anyone who would willingly keep themselves in a family situation when it's clear that the family in question doesn't really care about them, especially if there's nothers nearby, who aren't related to them by blood, that do care about and love them more. She feels no guilt or remorse treating any of her blood family that weren't able to respect her decision as strangers, occasional associates, or just general comrades. History Plot Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities High Spiritual Energy: High Intelligence: Zankenoski Hoho Master Zanjutsu Expert Hakuda Practitioner Kido Practitioner Shunko Zanpakuto Hiyou Daija, Bukkomi Ryuu (lit. Flying Serpent, Striking Dragon). In it's sealed form, Koyanagi's Zanpakuto takes the form of a normal Wakizashi, which she sheaths across her back waist. The blade is a very shiny silver, the hilt is decorated with blue and black stripes, and the hilt guard is molded into a double lightning bolt, both bolts crossing each other at the middle. The sheath is all black. Dangling from the end of the handle is a small charm, which one of her younger sisters, Ine Kuchiki gave to her as an item of remberance. Shikai Koyanagi has one of the longest release commands for her Zanpakuto. "The Morning Sun Shines, Splits the Darkness and Brings Light, Strike And Slay These Beasts." Upon release, the blade of her sword turns into pure reishi, but is replaced by electricity. The electricity, almost entirely silent, will surround even the hilt and hilt guard, but Koyanagi's hand will not be harmed. Shikai Special Ability: Hiyou Daija, Bukkomi Ryuu is a Zanpakuto which allows Koyanagi to control electricity, although to a limited degree. If compared to Raijin, wielded by Burikka Hakumei Akegata, it's nothing. However, the abilities which it grants her provides perfect aid for her job as a high ranking member of the Onmitsukido; that is, assassination. *'Hiyou Daija, Bukkomi Ryuu: Shinto Cho '(lit. Flying Serpent, Striking Dragon: Silent Strike). This is an ability which allows Koyanagi to coat her entire body in electricity, which greatly augments her speed, without increasing any sound on her part. When she uses this technique, only those who are the most perceptive, especially those wielding certain Kido spells, are able to detect her, and even if they are, it doesn't necessarily mean that that they would be able to react fast enough to avoid or counter her attacks. Among most lower ranked members of the Gotei 13, she's known as Lightning Bolt for this very reason, and is an extremely feared assassin, outclassed when it comes to both skills and reputation only by her Captain. Even her Captain, Kamiya Toshimichi, acknowledges that this ability is very dangerous, and always has to pay attention and try whenever she uses it during their training. What makes it even more dangerous is that she doesn't have to draw her sword to activate it; all she has to do is to briefly tap her Zanpakuto, on any part of it, and she doesn't have to say the name, just thinking it in her mind is enough, (although that latter part is a matter of learned skill, not an innate factor of the technique). The electricity is also invisible, and almost entirely without sound, making it incredibly difficult for most enemies and allies to know when she has it activated. If Koyanagi is touched while having this ability activated it will shock them, but not with nearly enough amps to wound or kill them, just enough to tickle them, or perhaps cause slight discomfort, nothing more. *'Hiyou Daija, Bukkomi Ryuu: Shini Tome '(lit. Flying Serpent, Striking Dragon: Dead Stop). By firing a small bolt of electricity from her fingers, or slashing them with her sword, Koyanagi can send a surge through their body and temporarily stop their central nervous system, paralyzing all of their motor functions. This techinique is useful when she has to be stealthy and capture an enemy rather than killing them. However, it can still cause permanent damage. If it's done too much to the same person, three different effects can occur. First, while they will eventually regain control over themselves, they'll still have occasional muscle spasms; the second is that they will permanently be paralyzed, they'll never regain control over their bodies again. And finally, they can actually die if it's used on the same person too much, although this is extremely unlikely. This ability is rendered useless on any opponent who is skilled enough in the art of Kido, like Master level or greater, or specifically anyone who is a master of electricity or lightning related Kido spells. *'Hiyou Daija, Bukkomi Ryuu: Musan Ishou' (lit. Flying Serpent, Striking Dragon: Vanishing Vision). By covering her entire body with a thin veil of electricity, Koyanagi is able to cloak her presence from almost everybody around her. It's an alternative technique which she doesn't use often, but does come in handy whenever she encounters someone who is faster than her even when she uses Hiyou Daija, Bukkomi Ryuu: Shinto Cho. While it prevents her from being seen, she can still be heard, so in order for it to be effective she still has to make sure to be completely quiet. It's an ability which is even more effective if there's a lightning storm going on, because then even her sound will be entirely muffled. Bankai 'Jibaku Daija, Tokkotsu Ryuu '(lit. Crashing Serpent, Soaring Dragon). Not Yet Achieved Relationships Family Takuya Kuchiki Ine Kuchiki Byakuya Kuchiki Ohori Kuchiki Akamatsu Shihoin Comrades Kamiya Toshimichi Enemies Others Quotes Trivia Gallery Koyanagi Shihoin1.png Koyanagi Shihoin2.jpg|Koyanagi when she was younger Koyanagi Shihoin3.jpg|Koyanagi's death glare Koyanagi Shihoin4.jpg|Koyanagi ready to attack Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Second Division Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Shihoin Clan Members